Alice in the Country of Hearts ~Wonderful Wonder World~
Heart no Kuni no Alice~Wonderful Wonder World~ (ハートの国のアリス～Wonderful Wonder World～), or Alice In The Country of Hearts ~Wonderful Wonder World~, is a manga adaptation of the visual novel Heart no Kuni no Alice, and it focuses on Alice and Blood. It was serialized in Monthly Comic Avarus and six volumes were released. TokyoPop licensed the manga for release in North America but were unable to release the last volume. Yen Press has released all 6 volumes as 3 omnibuses in English. The individual volumes have been released in Japanese, English (unfinished), German, Italian, Polish, French, and Chinese. The omnibus editions were only released in English. Plot Kidnapped by a handsome man with rabbit ears, Alice Liddell finds herself abandoned in an odd place called Wonderland and thrust into a "game," the rules of which she has yet to learn. Alice, ever the plucky tomboy, sets off to explore and get the lay of this strange land, intent on finding her rude kidnapper and giving him a piece of her mind (and her fist). But little does she know that she's wandered right into the middle of a dangerous power struggle involving just about all of Wonderland's attractive, weapon-happy denizens. And the only way for Alice to return home is to get acquainted with the lot of them?! How in the world will she manage that and still manage to stay alive?! Single Volume List Volume 1 Alice wakes up to find a white rabbit wearing clothes. The rabbit forcefully drags Alice into the rabbit hole, where he turns into a young man with rabbit ears and leads her into a frightful world, where the fairytale-like citizens wield dangerous weapons for an insidious cause. Unable to return home, will she be able to happiness in a world full of danger and beautiful young men? Volume 2 Alice begins to grow accustomed to the strange world Peter took her to. And everyone wants to get to know Alice better, too. She gets to know the 'Ones with Duties' better. She finds out more about the mysteries of the World. One of the biggest mysteries is that the inhabitants have clocks for hearts. When they die, only his or her clock is left. When the clock is repaired by Julius, a new life springs forth from it. This is the reason why the people of the world don't value their lives. She is told, 'There's always a replacement.' But what does this mean for Alice? Volume 3 The adventures of Alice continue! What hole will she travel down next? Volume 4 Sadness looms over Alice after Ace shows how life is treated in Wonderland. To cheer her up, Boris takes Alice to the amusement park, but when she comes home, Julius asks her if she wants to leave the clock tower. Where will Alice live now? Volume 5 As the big ball approaches, everyone has an opinion on whether Alice should attend or not, and, more importantly, what kind of dress she should wear. But when Alice hears Blood's going to be there as well, she changes her mind about spending time with Wonderland's finest. Volume 6 Omnibus Volume List Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Italian Collector's Box Italy released a collector's box that contains all 6 volumes in Italian. Release: 24 March 2012 Publisher: GP Publishing Gallery Manga.png|Full version of the cover art for Volume 1 (English) Category:Alice In The Country of Hearts (manga) Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Alice in the Country of Hearts Category:Heart no Kuni no Alice Category:Blood Dupre